To Build An Empire
by i-defy-fate
Summary: As a child Naruto was always in the Hokage office simply staring at the village from the massive windows. He always dreamed of ruling the village just like the Hokage and leading his people to glory. One day, the man Naruto admired so much said such a simple phrase that it changed Naruto's mind forever. Pairing Not Decided. Poll will be put up to decide. smart/strong Naruto


**To Build an Empire**

**By: **i-defy-fate

**Summary:** As a child Naruto was always in the Hokage office simply staring at the village from the massive windows. He always dreamed of ruling the village just like the Hokage and leading his people to glory. One day, the man Naruto admired so much said such a simple phrase that it changed Naruto's mind forever. "My boy, to build an empire by conquest is for one to achieve glory. However, to build an empire by the people shall grant you unimaginable strength as a leader and ruler. Such is the way of the empire."

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu and Bijuu**

**I do not own the Naruto franchise or any other things in here that could be related to something that I obviously didn't come up with. The only thing I take credit for is the plot and the future city I build in this universe.**

**Story Start!**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Sun was shining brightly on the landscape, the birds were singing, the people were all smiles while going about their daily routines and the Shinobi were on their patrol duties. Everything was just as it should be.

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi is a man that earned many titles in his life, although most have come from war times. He was given the name "God of Shinobi" by his enemies and allies alike. The title, "The Professor" was earned through his mastery of over one thousand jutsu. And his most known title was given to him by his predecessor before his death, "Hokage of Konohagakure". This man looked up from the report from the village wall patrol to the boy who simply stared out of his massive windows to the beautiful village below.

"What is it that has your attention so much, Naruto?" He asked as the boy continued to stare.

The silence was something Hiruzen had gotten used to over the years. The boy only spoke when he believed it was needed. So, for the time being, the man went back to his paperwork…

"…I have always wanted to rule this village…did you know that ji-san?" Naruto spoke as he briefly flicked his eyes toward his leader. "To rule Konoha, no, _expand_ Konoha, into an empire…does that sound strange to you?..." Hiruzen put down the pen he was about to use to sign the document in front of him in favor of giving the boy his full attention once again. "Why do you wish to lead this village, Naruto? Is it for fame, or maybe for power?"

He watched as the blonde haired child shook his head before thinking about his answer. "I simply wish to see my home grow…it is as if…we have become stagnant ji-san and we aren't going anywhere as we are now." Naruto turned his head toward Hiruzen who had a blank look.

"Explain, Naruto." He said. Though, Naruto could tell that it was more of a command and he knew that he had to choose his next words carefully. "…Can I be blunt with you right now, ji-san?" His return was one that the man had obviously not been expecting. "Very well, speak your mind." With a short nod the blonde began his explanation.

"Every day I look at this village and all I see is weakness, weakness in the people, the Shinobi and the village itself. There are too many variables to keep a village perfectly safe at all times and there is never a way to guarantee perfect security…" The boy ran a hand through his spiked hair with a sigh. "…However, there are ways to make it better. I see a village right now that could be so much more…powerful. Not through destroying everything in its path, but through bringing all other nations under one leadership." He finished as he looked toward the man he admired the most who had a proud and somewhat shocked look on his visage.

Instead of saying anything, Hiruzen simply got up and walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. This was all Naruto needed to know he had said what was needed correctly.

"I have something I want you to do, Naruto." Reaching over to his desk he grabbed his pen and a note pad which he then handed to the blonde. "I want you to write down everything that you feel are wrong with this village from the Hokage Mountain to the streets and I will go over them when you are finished." The boy nodded and began his work, his hand moving at a fast pace the whole time.

**One hour later**

Naruto gave a sigh as he paused in his endeavor to cover everything he ever thought needed improvement. He looked up to see he was alone in the office with a couple of ANBU members who he then called over with a slight cock of his head to the side. "When is ji-san going to come back?" He asked quietly. The ANBU nodded and answered. "Hokage-sama will return in twenty minutes, Naruto-san." With a flick of his eyes in their direction then up towards the ceiling the ANBU gave subtle nods before suddenly appearing on the ceiling and plunging their swords through the tile. A sharp scream suddenly getting cut off with the sharp twist of a sword let the three know that their spy had been killed.

Small streams of blood ran down the two swords from the ceiling to the floor before the ANBU took their blades out of the tile and allowed the body to fall through.

The victim was clad in similar armor to the ANBU in the room the only difference being the shape of the mask and symbol of who they belong.

Konoha Shinobi wore their masks with the symbol of their home village while the one clad in similar armor wore the symbol for the word "Root". The ANBU with blonde hair made a few hand signs before touching the head of the dead spy and after several seconds gave a shake of the head before standing up. "The victims mind was completely destroyed by a seal on the back of his head, nasty piece of work that is. Any and all information that could have been useful was destroyed along with his mind." He said.

Naruto gave a brief nod as if expecting something similar to happen while he took a thinking pose.

The ANBU in the meantime had called for a cleanup crew who retrieved the body to take to the Interrogation/Torture department to run an autopsy on the spy. When the Blonde ANBU turned to Naruto the boy was already up and gathering his things with the Spy's mask in hand. Finishing gathering his things the blonde made a motion for the two to follow him as he walked out the door. Naruto then had the two ANBU guarding the door on the outside move to the inside before calling more to guard the most important office in the village.

After walking the boy for a few minutes in silence, the ANBU who yet to speak made his presence known. "Naruto-san, where are we going?" The boy only kept walking through the hallways before both ANBU realized he was headed to the council chambers, where every council member, whether civilian or military, was gathered. They stayed in silence until they came upon the hallway that had the council chambers at the end of it. The Jonin guarding the door motioned for them to stop to which they complied.

"What is your business here, Naruto-san?" The Jonin inquired.

"Alert Level Alpha one dash three dash one." Naruto responded in a serious voice. To which the man's eyes widened and then knocked on the door. The faint command to enter was heard and the Jonin opened the door for Naruto and the ANBU to walk in.

As Naruto walked into the room, his eyes immediately swept the room for threats. Finding none he allowed himself to fall into a slightly relaxed state while keeping him ready to defend if necessary.

Coming to a stop beside his leader he bowed his head to him before turning to the council who he barley inclined his head to. He watched some of them incline their heads in a similar fashion while some remained indifferent. A clearing of the throat brought his attention back to his leader who gave him a questioning look to which Naruto cocked his head toward the council in response. The nod he got from the man had him turn to the council once more before beginning.

"Esteemed council members of Konoha, I have come here due to an event which happened only several minutes ago. The two ANBU behind me and myself were in the Hokage office when I detected a presence of an intruder in the room. After determining the intruder's location I then let the ANBU know before they then killed the intruder…" He saw Councilman Shimura's mouth twitch to a frown for a brief moment before he schooled himself back to his normal stoic look. _'Interesting…'_ Filing that away to the side for the moment he continued. "…after the intruders death, Monkey , who had then begun trying to retrieve information from the victim told the two of us that the victims mind was completely destroyed by a seal on the back of the neck. After the report they then had a cleanup crew come retrieve the body to perform an autopsy. I, however, had taken the mask of the intruder and had determined the organization it belonged to…" He Paused and looked every council member in the eyes before settling upon councilman Shimura. He reached into his bag before pulling out the still bloodied mask and placing it on the table. "The mask belongs to the organization called Root." He spoke with utter confidence and conviction which those in the room had never seen from a child before.

At this point, Naruto had turned to Hiruzen who had a look of deadly seriousness as he raked his fingers through his beard. "I was under the assumption that Root had been disbanded during the Fourth Hokage's time of rule. However, this mask is proof that the organization is still in play even after given orders to disband."

Hiruzen looked to all the civilian council members and nodded toward the door. They then promptly stood up before bowing and leaving the room. When the door clicked shut Hiruzen unleashed a high amount of KI on the room and most had begun to have trouble breathing while Naruto and the more powerful members of the council merely shrugged it off with minor difficulty. When his displeasure was clear to everyone in the room he spoke normally, but it had a deadly undertone to it.

"Danzo Shimura…give me one reason I should not take your head from your shoulders here and now…" He uttered slowly.

Danzo had begun to subtly look for any escape routes as he tried to think of a solution to this new problem. "Root was officially disbanded when given the order to do so by the Fourth Hokage…" Hiruzen stood up and slowly made his way around the table toward the crippled man.

"Try again, Danzo, I'm sure you'll figure something out. After all, you are the man that was able to compete with me for my position."

When Danzo made to stand Naruto whipped out four shuriken and through two at one of the ANBU in the corner of the advancing Kage while the other went to the councilman's hands. The nearly silent **Schlick** of the Shuriken burying them into the ANBU's throat went unnoticed by Hiruzen as he made the final steps toward Danzo who now had his hand which had been reaching for a blade to become useless to him as several muscles were sliced and destroyed by the weapons. His sharp cry was cut off as Hiruzen picked him up by the throat and spoke in an almost pleased tone of voice.

"Your aim has improved by leaps and bounds, Naruto."

Naruto ignored the choking sounds coming from the man being dangled in the air. "Thank you, ji-san, I hope to be able to become an ANBU by the age of ten."

Hiruzen even though he was strangling someone chuckled in mirth. "You still have a ways to go my boy."

Naruto gave a small smirk and bowed his head to the man before turning to leave the room which confused those in the room. None of whom was confused more than the Akimichi clan head. "Where are you going, Naruto-san?"

The blonde stopped at the door and turned his head to where those in the room could only see one eye. "I have a list to finish…" He then walked out of the room with the thick doors closing behind him.


End file.
